The Wedding
by Writer With A Halo
Summary: A one-shot of Tinka and Ty's wedding. A sort of spin-off from my multi-chap Living Together. Review x


**A/N: Hey people! I decided to do a one shot/spin off from living together. So anyway, enjoy.**

**The Wedding**

**Tinka POV**

I took the last few steps down the aisle towards Ty and listened as the musician from the old country stopped playing. My father handed my hand to Ty and we stood facing each other in front of the vicar.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" He said.

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." Said my father.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for GROOM'S NAME and BRIDE'S NAME from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." The vicar continued before turning to Ty.

"Do you Ty Blue take Tinka Hessenheffer to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Ty said and smiled at me. The vicar turned towards me.

"Do you Tinka Hessenheffer take Ty Blue to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I said and couldn't help but grin at Ty. We exchanged rings before the vicar spoke again.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand? May this/these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find." The vicar finished and Ty leant down to kiss me.

All of the quests started clapping and confetti was thrown over our heads. We broke apart and went outside. We were immediately showered with congratulations and hugs from various people. I noticed my father talking to Ty as Rocky came over holding baby Jaidyn. "Congratulations, sis." Rocky said with a smile and I hugged her, careful not to trust the baby.

"Thank you." I replied and held my arms to hold Jaidyn, "Now, can I give my little niece a cuddle?" I asked and rocky handed her to me. Ty came over and kissed my cheek before taking Jaidyn and giving her a quick hug. The car arrived to take us to the reception venue and my husband and I got in. My dress practically filled the whole car. I turned to Ty and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Mrs Blue." He said.

"I love you Mr Blue." I replied. A short while after we arrived at Concorde banquets. We were the first ones to arrive and we went inside to have a look around. The room was set up with round tables, tablecloths and gold chairs to match the golden theme of our wedding. I went over to the cake which had eight tiers and was white with gold detailing all over it. "It's just how I imagined it!" I said to Ty.

"Well that's good then." He replied. A few moments later Rocky and Cece came in with Jaidyn in her stroller.

"Hey!" Cece said, "This place is amazing!"

"I know!" I said back, "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Deuce, Gunther and your parents are outside and everyone else is on their way." Cece told me.

"Let's go out and wait then." I said and took Ty's hand and we all went outside. The rest of the guests arrived along with the photographer and we went into the grounds to take some photos. The first few were of just me and Ty standing in this little Gazebo and then it was just me with Cece, Rocky and Jaidyn as they were bride's maids. There were a few other combinations before the big photo with everyone in.

After the photos we all went inside and I got Cece to help me change into my other dress, it came just above my knees and was covered in gold sparkles. I let my hair down and pushed it back with a head band which had a big, sparkly gold bow on the side. We went back in and practically everyone was seated. I took my place next to Ty and the speeches began. Both Gunther and Deuce were best men so they were first. Then my parents and then Cece and Rocky both gave a speech. It was eventually time for the first dance and me and Ty went to the middle of the dance floor. Traditional music from the old country began and we began doing the dance that I had taught Ty a few weeks back. At the end of the dance we kissed and guests joined us on the dance floor.

I watched as Cece and Gunther came over and started dancing and Rocky handed Jaidyn to her father so that she and Deuce could dance.

The wedding was amazing and the honeymoon in Egypt was even better. If you know what I mean.

**A/N: So did you like it? Tell me what you though in your reviews. If you haven't already check out my other stories Operation Gece and Living Together. I will put picks of dresses and other things on my profile. **

**Halo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
